You Are Just So Cute Sometimes!
by the happy penguins
Summary: Blaine loves Kurt. Kurt loves Blaine. But what happens when Kurt is mad? Fluff!


**this is just a bit of pure Klaine fluff!**

**No storyline, just a situation.**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were hanging out in the common room of Dalton's Academy. It was just another lazy weekend. Blaine was looking forward to spending some quality time with Kurt. He had planned an afternoon filled with scones, tea, and lighthearted conversation. Blaine was especially interested in moving forward in their relationship and he wanted to discuss it with Kurt. But unfortunately, everything wasn't going according to plan. Someone was not happy.<p>

Blaine peeked over the edge of his newspaper and saw his better half furiously munching away on a pretzel, while muttering darkly under his breath. Kurt was red-faced and he had forgotten to comb his hair. It lay in messy strands across his face. He wore a pair of ratty red skinny jeans and black booties, but he had paired it with a green plaid shirt that wasn't even button properly. It hung off his shoulder exposing the wife-beater tank he wore underneath. Blaine shuddered. Kurt would have never ever worn a wife-beater. Even if his life depended on it.

Clearly, something was wrong.

This wasn't like Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Blaine ventured carefully. He set the paper down and looked into Kurt's eyes with as much compassion and empathy he could offer. Kurt slammed the poor pretzel on the table and turned his icy glare on Blaine.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! It's a catastrophe!" Kurt burst rather violently. His voice rose a few octaves with every word he said. "This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Oh honey what's wrong?" Blaine said soothingly and took Kurt's hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb across Kurt's knuckles to calm him, but it didn't work.

"I cannot believe they would do that! It's such an insult! I don't even have words to express how mad I am! The nerve!" Kurt rambled on, unaware of Blaine's soft touch. Kurt was more concerned with gesturing wildly, almost upsetting the little sugar pot and throwing scone crumbs into the butter and marmalade.

"How about some tea?" Blaine offered with a dazzling smile. He poured Kurt a cupful and was about to add some cream and sugar. when Kurt grabbed the cup and gulped down the hot tea. Half of it splashed over his clothes, but he didn't seem to notice. Blaine watched wide-eyed and mouth agape as Kurt wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then set the cup down sharply.

"I needed that. Thank you." Kurt breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked softly and took Kurt's hand once again. Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's eyes as if he was trying to say something. Suddenly, Kurt's eyes began to water. A single tear slid down his cheek before the dam of tears burst and Kurt started wailing uncontrollably. His nose turned an unattractive reddish-purple shade, but in Blaine's eyes, Kurt had never looked more beautiful.

"Sweetie don't cry!" Blaine soothed and hurried to Kurt's side. He grasped Kurt in a tight hug and whispered. "It's okay."  
>"No, it's not okay! Pattie Lapone's new book got a rating of 5 on Amazon!" Kurt managed hoarsely between shaky sobs.<p>

Blaine stiffened as realization dawned. Struggling not to laugh, he rubbed Kurt's back. "It's okay. Shh."

"That women is a genius! She deserves an 8!" Kurt babbled incoherently. Blaine doubted that he understood what he was saying. He was too distraught to even speak properly.

In that moment, Kurt looked so lost and vulnerable that Blaine couldn't help himself anymore. He bent down and kissed Kurt tenderly on the lips, salty tears, runny eyeliner and all.

Kurt's sobs subsided and he threw his arms around Blaine's neck, joining in wholeheartedly. Kurt felt himself melt instinctively against Blaine's muscular form and he suddenly forgot all his troubles.

"Why'd you do that?" Kurt beamed as they pulled away. Blaine linked their foreheads and cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand.

"You are just so cute sometimes!" Blaine chuckled and kissed his forehead. He pulled Kurt in for a tender hug. Kurt murmured a thank-you and snuggled up against Blaine's warm chest.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you Blaine but don't mess my hair!"

* * *

><p><strong>~the happy penguins!<strong>

**Chapter renovated - (9/5/12)**


End file.
